Chapter Four/Destroy Beta Site
(Beta Site) Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris and an away team is evacuating the Beta Site while the Federation defense force is keeping the Xindi ships occupied. Voyager to Paris ''says Captain Chakotay over the comm. Paris here go ahead Chakotay says Lieutenant Commander Paris as he tapped his combadge. ''Tom hurry up down there the enemy fleet is heading our way and we're just one ship against 1,200 Xindi and Suliban ships and the Federation fleet is on its way as well ''says Chakotay over the comm. We're hurrying up Chakotay says Tom as he shuts off his combadge as he looked at Lieutenant Harry Kim and the two kept working on evacuating the base personnel. (Space, outer edge of the Beta Site defense preimeter) The Federation defense fleet is taking a beating as more and more ships are destroyed as the ''Helena is doing well even though her shields are down to 50%. (USS Helena, main bridge red alert) Sparks erupt and coolant vents from the ceiling as the crew is running from console to console trying to keeping the critcal systems online. Captain the enemy fleet is heading for the Beta Site what should we do reports Ensign Mason as the ship takes hits from enemy weapon fire. Sparks erupt from the ceiling again as Captain Tyson turns to Ensign Mason. We're going after them have all ships head towards the Beta Site and what ships are too damaged to fall back to our rally point at Starbase 32 says Captain Tyson as he looks at Mason at the ops console. Aye, sir all ships acknowledge the order says Ensign Mason as he looks at the ops console. Ensign Leigh pursuit course full impulse orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the young helm officer. Aye, sir says Ensign Leigh as she inputs commands into the helm. (Space) The Federation defense fleet heads towards the Beta Site in pursuit of the Xindi-Suliban Fleet, meanwhile at the planet the Delta Flyer is heading towards Voyager with the evac shuttles. (Delta Flyer cockpit) Paris to Voyager we're ready for landing and then we can begin bombing the Beta site says Paris as he looks at the screen that shows the bridge of Voyager that is bathe in red lights. Acknowledged Tom shuttlebay 2 ''say Chakotay over the screen. Wait where's my daughter she's a 10 year little girl says a young scientist as Harry is treating her head wound. I don't know but I'll use the sensors to find her says Harry as he goes to the tactical console to search for the young lady's daughter and the scan shows that she's pinned under rubble from the first attack by a Xindi-Insectoid ship. Both Harry and Tom look out the window and see the ''Helena heading down to the planet to fire a barrage of photon torpedoes to destroy the base to keep the tactical information out of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance's hands. This is Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris to the USS Helena hold your fire there's a little girl trapped in the base says Tom as he pressed the comm panel. Acknowledged Mr. Paris ''says Captain Tyson over the comm. (USS ''Helena, main bridge red alert) Well guess I'm going down there Commander Core you've got the bridge and if you don't hear from me within 12 seconds I want you to fire everything we got at the base that's an order Commander says Captain Tyson as he gets a particle rifle from the wall that shows the rifle and the hand unit. Aye, sir we'll be waiting for your signal says Commander Core. He nods at Ensign Mason to beam him down. (Beta Site, battle damaged) Transporter beam appears and materializes Captain Tyson as he turns on his SIMs beacon and starts searching for the young girl. Hello anyone here its Starfleet I'm here to help you its ok says Captain Tyson as he searches around the area for the little girl and found her pinned in the command center under a support beam. Hey, its ok, I'm Captain Jason Tyson of the Federation starship Helena I'm not gonna harm you what's your name he says looking at the young girl. Penny says the young girl as she looks at Captain Tyson. He smiles at the name and begins looking for a way to get Penny out of the rubble without killing her. Ok Penny I'm going to see how bad you are pinned under all this junk says Captain Tyson as he bends down to look and see that its not too bad. Well how are my legs she says looking at him. There intact and still attached to you but don't worry I'm getting you out of here completely whole just let me configure this rifle to a single beam there we go now shield your eyes says Captain Tyson as he aims his rifle at the rock and pulls the trigger to drill through it and he gets her out as the rest of it comes down where she was at. Ok let's get out of here come on says Jason as he holds the little girl's hand as she's holding her puppy that she forgot. Then the Charger flies down and opens up to show Colonel Carter, Captain Kira with a team of MACOs as Jason and Penny run to them as he picks her up and puts her in the shuttle Penny sees that her puppy isn't in her hands. Penny I'll get your puppy and bring it to you I promise now go says Jason as he looks at her and the Charger lifts off and the back closes. Jason searches for the puppy and sees Xindi-Reptilian soldiers in the command center attempting to download tactical information as Jason crawls pass them and sees the dog and the dog licks him and he picks the dog up and runs out of the command center as the soldiers fire their biorifles at him and he returns fire with the particle rifle as he holds the puppy. (USS Helena, bridge red alert) Ensign take us down to the surface, Jamie prepare a spread of quantum torpedoes and prepare to fire on my command orders Commander Core as she looks at the two officers. Both Elizabeth and Jamie respond to the order. (Planet surface) Helena descends down to the base. (Beta Site, top of the building) Jason closes the door behind him and the dog as he seals it with the particle rifle and he looks down at the ground and finds out that there's nowhere to go then he hears a loud boom and turns to see the USS Helena decending down to the base as Jason smiles at an idea. Tyson to Helena, Susan respond says Jason as he tapped his combadge. Core here sir its good to hear your voice again sir we've been ordered by Senator Kinsey to bomb the base now regardless of your order, what are you doing on the base still ''says Commander Core over the combadge. I had to get a little pup but I got him now and we're being chased by a Xindi assault team and need emergency beam out now says Jason as he looks at the ''Helena heading towards the base. Then a Xindi-Reptilian warship shows up and starts firing at Jason as he picks up the puppy and runs for it and fires his particle rifle at the warship and he has no choice but to jump as he leaps Jason and the dog dematerializies as the warship tries to take him out. (Deck 4, tansporter rom 2) Jason stumbles as he and the dog materializes on the pad as a medical team looks over him and the dog as Penny is there and she holds her dog and hugs him and then hugs Captain Tyson for saving her and her dog. Your welcome Penny every little girl deserves a dog that's good if he hadn't gotten lose I've wouldn't of discovered the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers trying to download Starfleet plans says Jason as he looks at Penny. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson walks onto the bridge as he sees the Beta Site reduced to rubble as the Xindi-Reptilian warship disappears into a subspace vortex. Huh that's better then warp speed no far Ensign Leigh take us up into space and Ensign Mason tell the fleet to set course for Starbase 32 says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer then at Ensign's Leigh and Mason. Both officers comply with the order. So we lost the Beta Site but not any information on our tactical plans says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Tyson. Yeah that's true says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Core. (Space, Starbase 32 orbit) The Federation defense fleet what's left of it is swarming around the starbase as the Helena and the Intrepid are at a full stop next to the starbase. (Admiral Janeway's office) Admiral Janeway is reviewing the reports of both Captains Tyson and Kira as the two are standing at attention as she looks at them. Captains at ease please before you two hurt yourselves and your wives blame me for it says Janeway as she looks at the two officers. Aye, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Typhuss what did you think of Captain Tyson's command abilities? Janeway asked her former officer. Jason's command abilities are the true mark of a great Starfleet Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. That's high praise from Typhuss, Jason says Admiral Janeway as she looks at Jason. Thanks Typhuss says Jason as he looked at him. So Typhuss what happened with your XO according to his report you won't back out of the fight says Admiral Janeway as she looks at Typhuss. Commander Ellis was giving up too soon, Ellis said it was a losing battle, when Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant you didn't give up, Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Janeway. With the lost of the Beta Site I've been in a grueling chat with Senator Kinsey he wants to "personally" thank you for a job well done Jason, and I want to pass this commendation to one of your officers Janeway says as she hands him the padd. Jason looks at the padd. Ensign Elizabeth Leigh she'll love this her record was troubled during her young career aboard the Galaxy she was reprimanded for something that involved a crewmen says Captain Tyson as he looked at Admiral Janeway. You've run a fine ship Captain, keep up the good work both of you, dismissed says Janeway as she looks at the two officers. They leave her office. (Outside Janeway's office) That was fun the last time I was called to an Admiral's office was during the Dominion War when I was being reassigned to the Helena after her original XO was killed during an attack on one of the bases says Jason as he chats with Typhuss.